Black Blood
by MissCrayons
Summary: In response to SilverFireFox's 'new girl 'challenge on AFF.net. Secrets and lies abound when a new arrival at Hogwarts catches the attention of one Golden Boy, it's only natural that the Potter Fan Club won't be happy with said new girl.
1. Chapter Un :: Disaproval & Nervousness

**Title** – Black Blood  
  
**Author** – Akasha (crazygirl8639467aol.com)  
  
**Pairing(s)** – Harry/OC, Ron/Hermione, Draco/Pansy, implied Draco/Snape  
  
**Disclaimer** – Alas I own nothing, least of all the rights to the characters of this story.  
  
**Rating** – R  
  
**Summary** –In response to SilverFireFox's '**new girl** 'challenge on AA.net.

Secrets and lies abound when a new arrival at Hogwarts catches the attention of one Golden Boy, it's only natural that the Potter Fan Club won't be happy with said new girl.  
  
Categories – romance/humour  
  
Feedback – Sure, why not.

* * *

The head girl of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry sat stiffly on a chair in the Headmasters office.  
  
Tucking a strand of frizzy hair behind her ear, she glared across the room at the blonde haired head boy who looked positively bored.  
  
"Granger, please stop looking at me, I fear I might catch something"  
  
"Oh do shut up Malfoy" she growled, turned her attention to the abandoned desk of the headmaster. They had both been called up straight after supper and after a few growled insults had concluded that neither knew anything about the situation. Hermione had regretted leaving her friends on only the second night following the end of the summer, but had hurried up regardless. Only to be led into an empty office by the deputy-headmistress. Hermione was about to say something when a cheerful voice spoke from behind them,  
  
"Ah Mister Malfoy, Miss Granger," the Headmaster strode into the room and sat as his desk, lifting up a bowl of sweets and offering them to the students, Draco shook his head distastefully scowling at the Slytherin, Hermione politely refused. "I apologise for my absence, I didn't expect you to make it so soon," Albus Dumbledore explained, a smile playing at his withered lips. "Now" he rested the sweets back down to the desk, "the reason you're here", as soon as he said this the doors to his office opened and in walked Severus Snape, closely followed by a blonde haired girl.  
  
Hermione decided that the girl could be no more than her own age.  
  
Her hair was light blonde, merely a few shades darker than Malfoy's platinum blonde locks. From her sitting position, Hermione judged that she was perhaps her height. Her eyes were brown, seemingly darker because of her light hair. Framed by elegantly sculpted eyebrows. Her skin was barely tanned, not quite as pale as her own was, but coloured with a natural tone rather than the result of time in the sun.  
  
"Please have a seat" Dumbledore waved his hand at the exaggerated space between his head students and a seat appeared. The girl stepped shyly forward and sat tentatively on the seat. Hermione kept her eyes on the girl but Malfoy was eyeing his head of house with suspicion.  
  
The potions master moved to the other side of Dumbledore's desk and stood menacingly, raising an eyebrow at his favoured student.  
  
"Headmaster?" Hermione started but Dumbledore raised his hand to stop her, his eyes twinkled at the girl,  
  
"I'd like to introduce, Mercedes Lonardí" Malfoy nodded politely towards the newly identified girl, but was seemingly more interested in playing with his fingernails. Hermione rolled her eyes in disapproval. She smiled at Mercedes who smiled gently back. "Miss Lonardí has just transferred from Beauxbatons" Hermione nodded, ashamed of herself for not drawing that conclusion from the girls pale blue robes.  
  
"As I'm sure you're aware" Snape leered, Hermione cringed "transferred students are saved the embarrassment-"  
  
"Now Severus, I would hardly describe being sorted as an embarrassment," Dumbledore grinned, Hermione smiled gently at the beloved headmaster. The Potions Master 'hmphed' but said nothing else, "Miss Lonardí will be sorted here tonight," Mercedes' head snapped up to look at the old man,  
  
"Sorted?" she repeated, Hermione noted a faint French accent behind her words,  
  
"Yes my dear, it is a process that will decide which house you will spend your year with us in."  
  
"Oh, I see" she went back to looking at the floor, Hermione's sympathy went out to the girl, it must be terrible to have to leave a school that you had grown to know and love and then to be placed in a completely strange environment. Hermione had no idea how she would cope if she'd ever have to leave Harry and Ron.  
  
At that point in time Severus Snape handed to sorting hat to the Headmaster, who stood and walked around his desk. Mercedes watched them, confused and Hermione offered her what she hoped to be an encouraging smile.  
  
As Dumbledore placed the large, black, pointed hat on the head of the new student Hermione cast a look towards Malfoy, he was rolling his eyes and leaning back dangerously on his chair, so only two legs were on the floor. Hermione wondered if it would set a terribly bad example to the new student if she where to give Malfoy a little push and watch him land on his arse.  
  
When she brought her eyes back up to look at Mercedes, she already had the hat on her hair and was looking rather pale.  
  
"Is something supposed to 'appen?" Hermione noticed the girls accent crack slightly, noting that nerves must bring it out more. She stored it away in her memory for future reference.  
  
"Be patient Miss Lonardí" Dumbledore twinkled again. Hermione was not at all surprised when the hat called out 'Gryfindor' and one look to the Headmaster told her that neither was he. Malfoy rolled his eyes at Snape who merely looked upon the situation deadpanned. Mercedes was looking between them all anxiously.  
  
"Then I believe Gryfindor will be your new family for the year" Dumbledore smiled, taking the hat off her head and placing it on the desk. "Miss Granger, I place her in your capable hands," he smiled, looking down towards the head girl who nodded, "Remain with her Miss Lonardí and I assure you, you'll be fine" with that Dumbledore waved his hand in the air and the doors to his office opened. Malfoy stood followed his head of house out without even being excused. Dumbledore smiled at the two girls,  
  
"Now Miss Granger, I hate to cut this meeting short but I have pressing business that I must attend to. I trust you will show Miss Lonardí to her dorms" when Hermione nodded gently, he smiled. "I'll bid you good evening then."  
  
Standing Hermione walked to the door, glancing over her shoulder when she was halfway there to make sure her charge was following her.  
  
She was.  
  
They walked down the twisting staircase in silence. Hermione was not quite sure how to start a conversation with a girl she didn't know. She decided to stick to safe topics until she found out the newly instated Gryfindor's views on things.  
  
"So, why did you leave Beauxbatons?" she asked tenderly, stepping out passed the gargoyle and slowing down to walk side-by-side with the student.  
  
"Family reasons" Mercedes explained, her accent back under control. Hermione pondered that when she was calm the accent could almost be missed. After a moment passed without Hermione's comment she continued "my mother" (the 'er' rolled off her tongue laden with the French accent, Hermione almost smiled, 'okay' she thought to herself 'it couldn't be missed.) "was killed this summer, my father did not wish to stay in France. 'E did not grow up there."  
  
"I'm sorry" Hermione added, feeling bad for breaching the subject,  
  
"It's okay" she smiled, Hermione noticed she had a very beautiful smile. Not a smile that would make boys knee's buckle like Fleur Declour's but a smile that would brighten your mood. Hermione guessed that it was caused more from relief that she was actually talking to somebody. "So, you been here a long time,"  
  
"Yes, it's my seventh year" Hermione smiled, rounding a corner that lead them to the main hall, Mercedes looked around,  
  
"And you are a," Mercedes paused trying to remember "Griffin-" she paused again, warmed Hermione chuckled,  
  
"A Gryfindor? Yes."  
  
"I see,"  
  
"So have you already decided what classes you're taking?" the head girl asked, pulling the French girl onto the first set of moving stairs before it swirled around. Mercedes looked slightly befuddled by the moving stairs,  
  
"Oui, I mean yes" she grinned sheepishly, "Headmistress Maxime said that the subjects are more or less same in both schools. I will have to find a replacement subject for French 'istoy but Professor Dumbledore said 'e would give me a week", nodding Hermione continued her journey up to the Gryfindor common room.  
  
"That sounds fair – if there's anything you don't understand in classes or haven't covered, I'd be happy to help" Hermione, offered warmly. Standing outside the portrait the fat woman looked cheerfully at them.  
  
"Now, this is the entrance to the common room, the dorms lead from there. The password for now is 'Pechos', luckily" Hermione sighed at the immaturity of her housemates "it changes regularly. When it's going to change the fat lady here, she'll tell you."  
  
Nodding Mercedes smiled at the portrait, "Good evening" she said politely, the fat lady grinned and repeated the same in greeting to the new witch. Swinging open Hermione and Mercedes stepped in.  
  
Mercedes looked around in awe, there was a burning fire and plenty of overstuffed chairs. In one of them sat Ron Weasley.  
  
"'Mione, it's about time you came back. You missed a great- " he stopped when he saw Mercedes, "Oh, hullo" he beamed, Hermione introduced him,  
  
"This is Ron Weasley, my boyfriend"  
  
"Bonjour" Mercedes cringed before the word was even fully out "sorry, this whole English thing may take me a while to get used to." Ron looked between the two girls,  
  
"This is Mercedes" Hermione explained, "she just transferred from Beauxbatons. She's in Gryfindor,"  
  
"Yeah I guess that-" Ron scoffed at his girlfriend, "but-"  
  
"I'll come up and see you and Harry in a minute, I have to show her to her dorms" and without another word Hermione guided Mercedes up the stairs and into the mysterious area that was the girls dorms.  
  
Ron ran up to his own room two steps at a time, he ran into the room sending the door flying open, his cheeks flushed he looked between Seamus, Dean, Neville and Harry,  
  
"Herm back?" Seamus asked, from his cross-legged position on Ron's bed,  
  
"He looks a bit flushed, so obviously" Dean sniggered,  
  
"There's a new girl" Ron broke in, the four boys ears perked up,  
  
"Really? I didn't know Hogwarts got new students.." Harry added,  
  
"What's she look like?" Neville asked, tilting his head slightly to the side,  
  
"Well, she's a seventh year from what I could tell. She's French, from Beauxbatons" Ron paused to take in a breath, he stepped forward and grinned at the lads, "and she's got the huge t-"  
  
"_Ronald Weasley_!" came the shrill voice from the door, all five boys looked and saw a rather annoyed head girl, hands on hips, glaring at her boyfriend.

* * *

**-Notes-**  
  
Okay, feedback would be nice. I refuse to beg whistles innocently. This is my first foray into Het so I'm rather intimidated by the whole thing. It feels strange wandering to far from my usual slash-orientated readers. You will never know how hard it was for me not to have Draco pounce on Snape......  
  
Anyways, I hope you liked it.  
  
Please begs review!  
  
This is only the prologue, support would be nice.  
  
I know challenges are supposed to be one-off replies, but I thought I'd take the challenge and weave it into a plot-line.  
  
Lot's of wonderful het goodness to come....  
  
Akasha xxxx 


	2. Chapter Deux :: Giggles & Blushes

**Title** – Black Blood  
  
**Author** – Akasha (crazygirl8639467aol.com)  
  
**Pairing(s)** – Harry/OC, Ron/Hermione, Draco/Pansy, implied Draco/Snape  
  
**Disclaimer** – Alas I own nothing, least of all the rights to the characters of this story.  
  
**Rating** – R  
  
**Summary** –In response to SilverFireFox's "**new girl"** challenge on AFF.net

Secrets and lies abound when a new arrival at Hogwarts catches the attention of one Golden Boy, it's only natural that the Potter Fan Club won't be happy with said new girl.  
  
**Categories** – romance/humour  
  
**Feedback** – Sure, why not.

* * *

By the time the morning came around Ron was hoarse from apologising to Hermione through the thick oak door of her new private room. Harry had to admire his persistence, he would have given up sometime after the first hour, but Ron had been there all night.  
  
"You coming down for breakfast?" Harry asked, dropping down to sit in a chair nearest to Hermione's door. Ron was slumped against the door and looked up at his best friend bleary eyed.  
  
"Sorry, mate. I'm going to wait for-" Ron was cut off as the door opened and her fell backwards. Hermione strategically stepped to the side, quick enough to avoid Ron falling on her feet. She looked down at her boyfriend,  
  
"Do get up" she sighed, then looked to her friend sitting on the chair "morning Harry." Harry nodded and bit into an apple, Ron wondered where he got the apple from, but decidedly changed his thoughts when he realised that from his position on the floor her could see right up Hermione's robes.  
  
"Naw I'm fine here thanks" he replied with a coy smile. That earned him a light kick in the side. "What?" he asked undignified, gently touching his side "it's not like I got to see last night, is it?" That earned him a hard kick in the side.  
  
Harry was laughing in the chair, his legs thrown over the side casually.  
  
"Ron, I mean this in the nicest way, learn when to stop!" Harry grinned, and then took another bite out of his apple. Hermione looked at the redheaded Gryfindor and nodded. Ron shrugged reluctantly and allowed himself to be helped up by his girlfriend.  
  
Hermione entwined her fingers with Ron's and Ron grinned at the show of forgiveness, he placed a gentle kiss on her cheek and despite herself, Hermione blushed. Harry made a great show of cheering from his chair. His dark hair falling over his emerald eyes. He pouted.  
  
"I hate my hair" he whined, half jokingly.  
  
"Then you should cut it" Hermione glared, having been telling him to do so for most of the summer,  
  
"Yes mother" Harry giggled and took another bite of his apple.  
  
"Maybe I should cut mine," Ron enquired, fingering the locks that where now just touching his shoulders.  
  
"No" Hermione said a little to forcefully, spinning around to face Ron, when she saw both boys raising an eyebrow at her quizzically she added sheepishly "I like your hair long".  
  
Ron laughed.  
  
Harry snorted.  
  
Hermione shrugged.  
  
"So breakfast?" Ron said, just now acknowledging his growling stomach,  
  
Harry was about to open his mouth to agree with his friend when the sound of high-pitched giggled came from the stairs that led up to the girls dorms. Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil were making their way down the stairs. Both had their arms linked through a very confused looking blonde girl.  
  
Hermione could not help but smile, Mercedes looked terrified. The two girls were giggling inanely and the French girl did not know whether to laugh or cry by the look on her face. Ron and Harry turned to look at her, and Hermione could not stop herself rolling her eyes.  
  
"Good morning" Hermione threw at the newest Gryfindor; her brown eyes snapped up and connected pleadingly with the head girl. Smiling cheerfully Hermione beckoned her over, Parvati and Lavender stopped giggling and told Mercedes they'd meet her at breakfast. Mercedes nodded unsurely and walked over to Hermione, Ron and Harry.  
  
As soon as the other two Gryfindor's (who had resumed their giggling) where out of ear shot the former Beauxbatons student smiled gratefully at Hermione,  
  
"Thank you, they've been like zat all night" standing awkwardly next to the frizzy-haired girl Mercedes smiled her welcome at Ron who grinned back.  
  
"I remember I had to share a room with them for six years" Hermione sighed,"Oh" she looked at Harry who was looking at her expectantly "Mercedes this is Harry, Harry, Mercedes."  
  
"Hullo" Harry smiled, frowning at his finished apple,  
  
"'ello" Mercedes smiled back timidly. Hermione once again felt sympathy for the new girl, she did not seem the type who was usually shy and Hermione vowed to bring the girl out of her shell. It also had nothing to do with the fact that Hermione hoped Mercedes could help her improve her French.  
  
"So, would you like to come to breakfast with us?" Ron offered, Hermione squeezed his hand slightly in a show of gratitude.  
  
"Of course" she smirked playfully "it's either you three or" she didn't need to finish her sentence, she merely inclined her head towards the door.

* * *

When they got down to the Great Hall Hermione strategically sat Mercedes next to herself, and Ron and Harry opposite them. Hermione could not deny that she was somewhat intrigued at the fact that she may have a girl to talk to. She loved Ron and Harry like her brothers, but sometimes merely having boys to talk to was very grating. For the past six years, she had made to with the other giggling girls of Gryfindor, but now finding someone else that found their giggling as annoying as her, made her feel less alone.  
  
"What's first lesson?" Ron asked through a mouthful of food,  
  
"Potions" Harry replied, in the same state at his best friend. Hermione frowned at the two and Mercedes tried to stop her lips quirking up at the silent disapproval Hermione was sending at the two in waves.  
  
Mercedes picked at a dry piece of toast,  
  
"You okay?" Hermione asked, filling her own plate carefully,  
  
"Yes, thank you. I never usually eat breakfast," the blonde explained. Looking at the baffled expression on Hermione's face, she continued "well, me and my friends used to just grab a drink from ze kitchens and zen we would spend ze hour in ze library". Hermione dropped her spoon.  
  
"Really?" the head girl attempted nonchalance, Ron and Harry exchanged looks, and Ron made a joke under his breath about Hermione leaving him for Mercedes. Hermione did not hear it but Harry got their attention when he let out a snort of laughter. Shrugging at the girls her went back to his food.  
  
Unfortunately, that's when the rest of the Gryfindor's started piling into the Hall and started noticing Mercedes. After an endless tirade of questions, that Hermione disapproved of they headed down to potions.  
  
As much as she disapproved Hermione at least now knew some extra things about her new friend, she had a younger sister named Claudiá who sixteen and would be starting Hogwarts in the Christmas term because she had important exams that she had to stay at Beauxbatons for. Her father had been a very high up member of the French Ministry of Magic, but had now transferred to the British Ministry. Her mother had taught in Beauxbatons for seven years. However, a slight blush had answered the rest of the questions from the boys and eventually Hermione had decided to rescue her new friend.  
  
Walking down to potions Hermione wondered just how put out her boyfriend would be if she changed partners for the day,  
  
"Ron?" Hermione asked gently, he was on the left side of her while Mercedes was on the right, Harry was on the other side of Ron,  
  
"Yeah?" he asked, still finishing off the bacon sandwich he had created at breakfast,  
  
"I was thinking maybe I could work with Mercedes in potions" Hermione offered, Mercedes raised an eyebrow. Ron stopped and cast a hurtful look towards his girlfriend,  
  
"But we always work together?" he looked at her, pulling her hand so she had to stop too. Mercedes and Harry looked at each other, a couple of paces in front of the bickering couple and both looked lost,  
  
"But – Mercedes needs somebody who can show her the ropes, Ron. You know how Snape'll be extra hard on her because she's a) new and b) sorted into Gryfindor," Hermione argued.  
  
Mercedes looked at Harry,  
  
"So is Snape bad?" she asked, looking away from the argument and ahead into the corridor, she heard Harry shrug,  
  
"More an asshole than anything else really, a greasy git who has nothing else to do with his time" he explained, looking apologetic on behalf of his friends "they do this all the time, you get used to it"  
  
"Really?" she smiled, "because you seem so used to it!" Harry grinned,  
  
"Naw, I just feel bad for you, usually I just go on ahead" Harry looked down the corridor and then looked back "hey, they're going to be at this for a while, want to just walk with me to class?"  
  
"Sure" she agreed and the two made their way to the dungeons.

* * *

**-Notes-**  
  
Well – I'm glad at least a few of you liked it. I'm not really used to het at all and it feels weird. If any of you start to feel a Hermione/Mercedes undertone, I'm really sorry and please inform me so I can rectify it at once.  
  
The reason I'm responding to the challenge at all is because me friend said I should expand my writing so we did this thing where we both choose a challenge for the other.  
  
It's also my first challenge.  
  
Go me!  
  
To my reviewers, thank you. I was actually going to resign from the challenge. Eventually this will be posted as one long chapter, but I like having feedback as I go! Selfish of me yes, but oh well.  
  
**Keeper Darius** – not exactly the couch as you can see.... hehe, glad you like it.  
  
**BloodRedSword** – soon enough?  
  
**The Vampire Story Hunter** – aa.net, is actually a mistake on my part. I actually meant, AFF.net which is (Adult Fan Fiction.net) another fanfiction site specifically designed for R and NC-17 fictions. I've changed it.


End file.
